Episode 5225 (8 February 2016)
Synopsis In No. 1 Patrick overhears Denise leaving messages on Gloria’s answer machine asking after Jordan. He tells her not to chase her. Denise meets Carmel in the café. She tells Carmel about the situation withJordan and Carmel suggests they look on social media for him. When they find his profile Denise is shocked to see his posts describing ‘popping pills’ and ‘rats gnawing at his trainers’. Denise decides to contact him. She returns to No. 1 to find Kim choosing and outfit to wear to the Vic. The builders have told Patrick that upstairs and his room are finished and it won’t be long until they can move back in. Kim and Patrick pick up on Denise’s mood and she tells them that she has contacted Jordan but he hasn’t responded yet. Patrick lets slip that he told Gloria not to call and tells her she is on her own if she meets with him. Denise decides to move back into her house and Carmel helps her with her things, though the building work isn’t completely finished. Denise is ready for a fresh start; whether Jordan contacts her or not. Carmel tells her not to lose those that she loves. Denise decides to apologise to Patrick and Kim but tells them she is moving back home. She won’t chase Jordan and is going to focus on herself. Kim asks her to be her wing woman at the Vic and Denise accepts. Denise head home to get ready and takes in her new, improved home. She walks through the Square towards the Vic as a hooded figure approaches her. It’s Jordan... In the Vic, Linda stresses about the East London Lady Publicans event that she is hosting tonight. She is determined to impress and covers the tables in pink table cloths. She reminds Mick that last year’s host, Thelma, got so drunk she knocked out a policeman. Mick tries to calm her. Lee enters behind the bar but he is supposed to be at the job centre signing on. Instead he saw Whitney to the train station as she’s visiting Bianca. Mick turns his attention to Linda and asks if she is ok after last week. Linda tells Nancy to go and rest but Nancy is reluctant. Nancy has got her medication from the pharmacist. Mick realises that Whitney and Nancy aren’t working so the only person helping is Tracey. Later, Shirley arrives to help and Linda is grateful. Thelma arrives and it’s clear to see she is going to be a handful. She calls Linda Lisa and downs a drink at the bar. Linda hands out clip boards with the agendas for the event whilst Thelma flirts outrageously with Kush. Nancy comes down and Mick tells her to go back upstairs. Thelma throws herself at Mick who deflects her and heads to see Buster. In her flat Shirley is packing some of Jade’s things. She is clearly still upset by the situation. On Buster’s stall Mick tells him about Linda’s night at the Vic but Buster is distracted. Later, Mick goes to Shirley’s. She has received a message from Shabnam thanking her for Jade’s things and asking if she wants to visit. Mick asks Shirley if she would help him and Linda behind the bar tonight. Buster thanks Mick for giving Shirley something to take her mind off things. That evening Mick and Lee visit Buster at the flat to find him packing his bags. He is leaving Shirley. Carmel desperately tries to get through to Kush but he keeps pushing her away. She is inspired by Denise’s decision to have a fresh start and buys paint samples and wall paper. She starts to pin samples up on the wall in Zaair’s room when she receives a call from Shirley. Kush is drunk in the Vic and causing a scene. She brings him home and he is angry when he sees the paint samples. He tells her that he doesn’t need her. Ben and Jay sit in the Vic and Paul enters with Pam. Abi arrives back from her holiday wearing a neck brace. Ben decides he can’t tell her about Paul when she’s in pain. Jay leaves, frustrated. As he exits the Vic he bumps into a girl and follows her to the café. She tells him she doesn’t bite. Jay explains that his brother’s being an idiot and she tells him she is waiting for someone she needs to take home who will be drunk. He offers to buy her another chocolate milkshake. Credits * Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes